Harry Potter and New Troubles
by i am tinkerbell
Summary: Harry has finally defeated Voldemort and is looking towards other things in life... like Hermione for instance. But problems arise as Harry and someone else compete for Hermione's heart. This is my first fanfic so please R&R. Rating for later chapters.
1. Compliments, Engagements, And the feast

Chapter One: Compliments and the Start Of Term Feast

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. All else belongs to J.K Rowling, e.t.c.

Harry stepped on the train for his 7th year at Hogwarts. He hadn't seen Hermione or Ron but figured they'd be on the train together. He walked into the first compartment and sure enough, Ron was there with Hermione. Only it didn't look like the Hermione he knew. The girl sitting there was wearing black Dickies capri's and a short black spaghetti strap cami. Her eyes were outlined in thick, black eyeliner and a single black choker around here neck. And her formally bushy brown hair now cascaded

_She looks hot, _Harry thought. Realizing what he was thinking Harry's face turned a bright crimson.

_No_, Harry thought, _She's my best friend._

_That doesn't mean you cant think she's hot, _The subconscious voice in his head replied.

_Yes it does_, He thought furiously.

"Harry, looking good," Ron joked. Its not like he was lying though. Harry had become a hottie. His black Hair was just as unruly as ever, he had a piercing in his right ear, and was dressed in a Volcom shirt, with black baggy pants with chains on them.

"You don't look too shabby yourself, Ron," Harry said taking a seat opposite of Hermione. Ron's hair shined a bright red that contrasted with his all black outfit. (A.N: The trio has gotten a little dark and depressed since the death of Sirius and the defeat of Voldemort.)

Hermione was sitting there staring into Harry's brilliant green eyes.

_He looks so cute in black, _she thought but quickly turned away from that line of thinking. She had liked Harry since 1st year and had always been too afraid to tell him. She was afraid of hurting there friendship. _Besides, _she told herself, _He doesn't think of me that way_

"So did you all have a good summer?" He asked, "Sorry I couldn't come to the Burrow, Ron, but Uncle Vernon wouldn't have let me back in the house ever if I had. But I'm sure you and 'Mione had a good time." He flashed a quick smile at Hermione. She felt her heart skip a beat.

" Oh, it was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, "You should have seen Hermione! We finally got her on a broom, and she was awesome! She'd make a decent chaser. Your going to try out, aren't you Herms'?

"Possibly," she answered without taking her eyes off Harry. _I want him so bad,_ she thought.

An hour and a half later, they arrived at Hogwarts.

" Firs' years, ova here," called a familiar voice. The trio beamed up at Hagrid.

"Hello, Hagrid," said Hermione, "Did you have a nice summer?"

"Yes," he said and held out his hand, "I'm engage'!"

"Oh Hagrid, that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yea, Hagrid," Harry said, "Awesome!"

"So who's the lucky girl?" Ron asked.

" You all remember Madam Maxine ,right?

"Oh, Hagrid congratulations." Hermione added, before they clambered into a carriage with Neville and Ginny. The carriages hold 8 so much to their dismay, Malfoy, was ushered in, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

" Oh look it's the great bouncing ferret," Ron said, glaring at Malfoy.

"Sod off, Weasel. I only came in here because everywhere else is full," Malfoy said, " I would rather walk up to the castle then be in here with goody-two-shoes Potter and his mudblood slut. But sadly they wouldn't let me." _God, that Granger looks hot, _Malfoy thought and then mentally slapped himself for thinking such things.

"Whatever," Ron said and for the rest of the ride to the castle, he glared at Malfoy.

When they were all seated, and the first years had arrived, McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on its stool and stood back. With in moments the hat had broken into song.

_Welcome, Welcome, to this place,_

_Where magic and mystery awaits,_

_Another year a Hogwarts School,_

_Where you ma find a ghost or goul,_

_I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And many generations have put me on and sat,_

_Upon this stool where they will see,_

_There Magic's Destiny_

_You may belong in Gryfinndor _

_Where you can always hear a lion roar,_

_Or Slytherin, the noble house,_

_They are snakes but they wont eat a mouse,_

_Ravenclaw f is always fine,_

_If you have A's all in a straight line_

_Hufflepuf is strong and true,_

_They will always help you through,_

_So put me on and sit right down,_

_And your destiny will be handed down._

The whole room broke into applause at the end of the song, as Mcgonagall called the first name. Harry waited impatiently for the sorting to be over so he could eat. Finally, Mcgonagall called Zacuge, Gregg, who was sorted into Ravenclaw, rolled up the list and carried it away to the back room, along with the stool and hat.

Dumbledore stood up and coughed quite loudly. Instantly the room was silent.

" I have a few start of term notices. First of all the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Mr. Filch has reminded me that no magic is allowed in the corridors. You are to be in your dormitories by nine. All students caught out of bed will receive 3 days detention.

Our Head Girl this year is Hermione Granger. Our Head Boy is Harry Potter. Prefects have been notified of their position and are asked to attend a meeting in the Charms classroom after dinner. Head students are invited to come sit at the High Table if it pleases them.

On another note, later this year we will be having 3 dances. We will have a Halloween Dance, a Yule Ball, and a Sweethearts dance for Valentines.So now enjoy the feast!"

" So, do you want ot go up there?" Harry asked Heremione.

"No, I'm perfectly happy where I am," she said and Harry blushed as snuggled in closer._Just because I like her__doesnt mean she like me,_Harry thought.

Hermione couldn't belive what had happened. She was absolutly beaming. Head boy and Girl share a room.

Authors Note: Hi this is my first fanfic. I want to know if it is good or bad so please review! I am even wilingto accept flames as long as they arent TOO harsh. But anyways, what will happen? Will Harry ever relize that Hermione is crazy over him???


	2. Pillow Fight, Misinterpretations, and A ...

Draco sat across the room from Hermione just watching her. _Potter is such a lucky basterd. He gets the girls and the fame,_ Draco thought. _I'm not such a bad guy anymore. Not since Voldemort took my dad down with him when Potter defeated him. I've changed and I'll never get to prove it to her. Who cares if she's a mudblood. She's hot and she's what I want. And Malfoy's always get what they want._

Hermione left with Harry and Draco got up from the table to go to the charms room. He had made prefect this year despite all his attempts for Head Boy. He knew he wouldn't get Head Boy, not after Potter's miraculous show off defeating Voldemort.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were being shown their rooms by Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, Harry, what do you think?" said Hermione from across the room on her own bed. Harry lay streched out on his.

"I think I'm gonna get used to this," he said wirh out even lifting his head. Hermione laughed.

"We still have duties to do. We can't just lay in bed all day," Hermione said.

"And why can't we?"

"Oh, Harry what am I going to do with you?" Hermione said smiling.

"Leave me in bed?" Harry suggested, playfully.

Suddenly a pillow flew across the room and hit Harry square on te face.

"Oh you want to start something do you?"Harry said and throwing Hermione's pillow back, got up and posed for action. Instantly, a battle ensued with fluff flying everywhere. Finally Harry colapsed on his bed and Hermione followed suit.

"I'm going ot go to bed after I change, ok 'Mione?" Harry said.

"Yea, me too." Hermione said and they both walked to their trunks, got their clothes, and pulled the curtains around the bed.

After a few minutes, Harry could hear the steady breathing of Hermione. He smiled and fell asleep.

"Harry, Harry, wake up."Hermione said with fear in her voice.

"Yes, yes, I'm awake," Harry sat up, " Whats wrong Hermione? You sound scared."

"Harry, I had a nightmare. It was Voldemort and he was at my parents house and…oh, Harry, I'm so scared."

"Don't be, Hermione. Voldemort's dead. _We_ killed him. Together. You can sleep in my bed for tonight if you like."Hermione crawled over Harry to get to the other side of him. They snuggled close together ad finally closed their eyes and went to sleep.

"Wow, Harry, second day of school and your already getting some? I'm impressed!" Harry opened his eyes to see his redhead best friend standing by his bedside table. Harry looked to his right and saw that Hermione was still in his bed.

"Be quiet, Ron, nothing happened. She had a nightmare, that's all."

"MmmHmmm Sure it is…"

"Ron!!! She's one of my best friends!"

"I'm only joking, mate."

"Ok well could you please leave so Hermione and I can get ready? I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Ok then see you later, mate."

After he left Harry gently shook Hermione awake.

Draco watched Harry and Hermione walk through the Great Hall doors together. He was about to go in them too when they came back through. Draco slunk into the shadows.

"I'll only be a minute, I just have to run back to the room and get my Defence Against the Dark Arts book. Professor Tonks will have a cow if I forget it again." Hermione said to Harry.

"Ok, Hermione. Hurry back."

"I will."

Draco waited for Harry to go back inside before he walked up to Hermione. She quickened her pace but it was nothing for Draco who had grown 5 inches taller then her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said in an annoyed voice.

" Chill, Granger. I'm only trying to be friendly. And I need a piece of advice." Hermione stopped in her tracks.

" Your coming to ME for advice?" she said in disbelif. She looked straight into his piercing blue eyes.

_You always thought he was hot, _her subconcious voice told her.

_No I did not!!!,_ she argued back.

" Yea why not? After all you are the smartest witch in our year."

_You so do,_ the voice in her head said again.

No. 

_Yes._

No. 

_Yes._

"NO!" She yelled. Malfoy gave her a surprised look.

"Excuse me?" He said innocently.

" Sorry, I mean no I can't help you right now. I have to get my book and get back to Harry." Hermione said and with that she ran around the corner and disapeared before Draco could find out where to.

_Damn Potter, _Draco thought and went back to the Great Hall.


	3. Quidditch Tryouts and an Invitation

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. All else belongs to J.K. Rowlings, e.t.c. 

* * *

Quidditch Tryouts and an Invitatation 

"Hey Hermione," Harry called from down the corridor, " Look at this." He said and ran towards her with a flyer. On it, it said in big bold letters 'Gryfinndor Quidditch Tryouts'. It had a picture of a snitch zooming aroung the page.

"Quidditch tryouts?" She said, " Do you really want me to play?"

"I don't know… are you good?"

"I'm not gonna judge myself, Harry. I still don't even know what a Wonski Fient is…"Harry sniggered and shook his head.

" Well lets go out to the quidditch pitch, then. I'm sure Ron wont mind if we use the quaffle to train you." Harry said.

(A.N. Ron's now quidditch captain incase you couldn't figure it out.)

" Ok, why not? Its not like anyone's going ot be watching me make a fool of myself other then you." She said, optimistically.

They headed down the stairs and out the doors to the quidditch pitch. Then they went to the broom closet, got out Harry's Firebolt and an old Clean Sweep 7. Hermione mounted her broom and kicked off. Harry followed suit. They flew around together for a few minutes before launding on the ground. Harry grabbed the quaffle.

"Hermione I want you to get on your broom and hover about 10 feet off the ground. Then I will toss the quaffle up to you. All I want you to do is catch it. " Hermione did as she was told and caught the quaffle with out even quavering on her broomstick." I don't know why you've allways been so afraid of flying. You're great at it!" Harry said, " Now I'll get on my broom and you can toss it to me. I have to say though, I'm no chaser." Harry was right. When Hermione tossed him the quaffle he nearly dropped it. Hermione laughed.

"You'd think, Harry Potter, that after all these years you'd at least know how to catch a quaffle." She said, still giggling.

"Yea, yea. Well I think you'll do just fine at the quidditch tryouts next week." Harry reasured her.

The next week, the Gryfinndor Quidditch Tryouts were held. All participants were in the locker waiting to be called up in order, so that no one would try to hex anyone.

"Granger, Hermione," Alicia called when she came into the back room," You're up! Good luck!"

Hermione walked out into the quidditch pitch, her borrowed Clean Sweep 7 in hand.

" Ok Hermione, this is what I want you to do," Ron , the judge, said, " I'm going to guard that goal and Ginny(She made the team the year before.) will be from the oppsing team the opposing team. Parvati Patil will be a beater, seeing a we're only releasing one bludger. Your job is to make a goal before Ginny can in under 5 minutes. Ready? Mount your brooms ," He said. "Go!" And he threw the quaffle into the air before flying up to the goal post.

Hermione immediantly got possesion of the ball. Ginny darted in and out at her, trying to get her to drop the ball. Suddenly a bludger came right at her and Hermione veered to her left quickly, before looking toward Ron. She quickly assessed the situation and saw that Ron was open on the left goal. She threw the quaffle as hard as she could and held her breath. Ron dived and made a grab for the quaffle but missed. In it went. She'd done it! She gave a quick glance to the timer on her right and saw that it only read 26 seconds.

Ron whipped off his helmet and looked at theclock his mouth wide open. " Bloody hell Hemione that was freaking amazing! You didn't even get one minute! You're definantly on the team, congratulations!" Ron beamed at her and she smiled back. She landed gracefully on the ground and Harry ran up and gave her a big embrace sweeping her off the ground.

"You are awesome, Hermione!" He said, looking straight into her eyes. He let go of her and they walked together to the doors until Harry said he had to go back to Ron.

"Hey, Granger," said a familiar voice. Hermione looked up at Draco, " You did pretty awesome out there. I can't wait to play against you," He said as nicely as he could.

"Thanks, Draco." Hermione said, using his first name for what could have been the first time. _Maybe he's changed now that his dad is gone,_ Hermione thought.

" I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend. You know, so we can get to knoweach other better. I think we could be friends." He said. Hermione thought about this for a moment thinking of Harry. _What if Harry asks me? Well I guess I can turn him down… Yea I'll play hard to get._ She smiled.

" Ok sure, why not? Only one thing: You can not call me Granger if we are going to be friends," she said, laughing.

Author's Note: Hey, so what do you think? What are Harry and Ron goin to say about Hermione going to Hogdmeade with Draco? I want reviews!!!!


End file.
